Have You Ever?
by Crybaby
Summary: Songfic to Brandy's Have You Ever. R/H. Pg for a few words.


**Have You Ever?**

** **

**A/N: A songfic to Brandy's Have You Ever.Hermione pondering on Ron, and how she thinks he'll never love her more than friend. Please Please Review!!__**

**_ _**

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much_**

**_It makes you cry_**

**_Have you ever needed something so bad _**

**_You can't sleep at night_**

**_Have you ever tried to find the words_**

**_But they don't come out right_**

**_Have you ever_**

**_ _**

**Hermione sat in her room at home, crying.She was going into the 5th year in September."Why" she thought, "Why do I have to love him? Why can't he love me? No, he still likes that Fleur Delacour vela chick." She put her head on the pillow softly.What was wrong with him? She was over Viktor."Maybe it's that kiss I gave Harry that made him think he had no chance" she had thought many times before."If Ron really did like me, there would have been a fight right then and there" she told herself."God, I'm just a little sister to him aren't I?" she asked to herself.**

** **

# Have you ever been in love

**_Been in love so bad_**

**_You'd do anything to make them understand_**

**_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_**

**_You'd give anything up, to make them feel the same_**

**_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_**

**_But you don't know what to say _**

**_And youdon't know where to start_**

**_ _**

"Hermiiiiiii mail""oh god," Hermione thought, "Mum's using my baby name again." She ran quickly down the stairs, hoping to get up to her room as fast as possible, and not have to read it in the kitchen.She snatched it from her mother, expecting it to be renewal mail from the daily prophet.She looked at the return address, none.She did notice that the letter held in her hand was typed.She didn't know any muggles besides family.She finially looked at the letter, it read: 

Dear Hermione,

It's me, Ron.Hermione, do you wanna come over to the Burrow again? I think it'd be really cool if you did.Harry would be coming over too.Damn Dursley's.You like him don't you? You like Harry! I've been thinking all summer about it…you know, that kiss on the cheek, and I think you have a thing for him…you do don't you?? I'm writing your letter first, so now I've got something interesting to tell Harry. Just kidding Hermione. I got a girlfriend now, so if you wanna go with Harry, go ahead. It's Padma Patil.You know, Pavarti's sister.Well, I gotta go now, owl me back with pig!

Your friend,

Ron Weasley****

** **

**"No" she almost yelled, "No Ron, I like you YOU can't you see that you dunderhead! AND PADMA PATIL! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT RON!""why is this happing?" she asked herself.**

** **

# Have you ever loved somebody so much 

# It makes you cry

**_Have you ever needed something so bad_**

**_You can't sleep at night_**

**_Haveyou ever tried to find the words_**

**_But they don't come out right_**

**_Have you ever, have you ever_**

**_ _**

"I am just a little sister to him" she whispered.Just a little sister. She took out a piece of paper and began to write back to Ron. 

Dear Ron,

I would love to go back to the burrow! How are Fred and George doing? Percy still being a pompous ass hole?Thought so…guess what…I DON'T LIKE HARRY!And you're going out with Padma? Come on, she doesn't even like you!I know somebody who does though, and I'll only tell if you tell me who you really like, besides Padma.Can you pick me up Saturday? Travel however you want, our chimney isn't blocked.I'll see you later! 

Love,

Hermione Granger

"Mom, where's pig?" she called. "Down here sweetheart" her mom called.She ran down stairs to get him."Mom, can I go to the burrow again this summer? Can I leave Saturday??" "Sure Hon" her mom wasn't paying attention, but that didn't matter, she was going to see Ron this summer!

** **

# Have you ever found the one

**_You've dreamed of all your life_**

**_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_**

**_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_**

**_Only to find that one, won't give their heart to you_**

**_Have you ever closed your eyes, _**

**_And dreamed that they were there_**

**_And all you can do is wait, for the day when they will care_**

** **

On Saturday, Hermione picked up all her school things, put them in her trunk, went into the living room (where the fire place was) and sat.She couldn't keep her eyes off the fire.The orange of it like Ron's beautiful hair, his freckles, and of course, she wanted the Weasley's to get here soon.Maybe Harry would be with them, maybe not, but she didn't care, she just wanted to see Ron again.She sat for another 30 minuets, which to her seemed like eternity, and then she saw an out line, 2,3!3 people stepped out of the fireplace.First came Fred, then George, then Ron!!!Ron was here."Hi Hermione" the brothers said in unison."Hi" she said back, blushing slightly."Would you guys like anything to drink?" she asked politely."Well, what do you have, I want to try a muggle drink" said Fred.They all went into the kitchen. Hermione opened the fridge."Coke, Pepsi, Root Beer, and Sprite" she said, "don't get Pepsi, it's flat and nasty.Coke, Root Beer, and Sprite are really good."Coke" said Ron. "Sprite" said George "Root Beer" said Fred.She poured each of them a glass and herself a glass of Coke."how is your business doing Fred, George? she asked."We've got a shop in Hogsmeade, it's almost put Zonko's out of business!" said George.This was good, sitting on a love seat with Ron, Fred and George on the sofa.When they finished their drinks with a"That was the strangest drink in the world" it was time to go.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right, _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_ _

Once they were all safe and sound at the burrow, Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's room to find Harry sitting on his bed."It's about time" Harry said, "I've been here a full 5 minuets." He said in mock scolding."Ron had some coke today" hermione said.Harry burst out laughing."He didn't spit it everywhere in surprise did he?" Harry asked, gasping for breath."almost" said Ron."Hey Hermione, I really do like Padma, so who likes me that I should go out with besides Padma? Pansy Parkinson?" "Do I have to answer now, with Harry here?" "yup" said Ron… "it's me" she said meekly.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_'Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_ _

"Um…Ok…I'm gonna go to the bathroom now" Harry said.Harry left."Um…Um, I guess I'll go see your parents now" said Hermione."No wait" said Ron, "I guess I like you too", "I thought you liked Harry, you know, date the hero and the friend is just the third wheel." "Well that's just not true.Ron pulled her into a hug. Harry walked in."Gotta go to the bathroom again." He said

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever___

****

** **

**Disclaimer:J.K. owns all the characters.Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, and Root Beer belong to who ever invented them (I luv u man!) um, Brandy owns Have you ever, and I own nothing.**

** **


End file.
